


Revenge

by Deescent (orphan_account)



Series: Markbum Series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Jaebum gets his revenge for the *wonderful* experience Mark had given him a few nights before.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that person who wanted a sequel to "Try Something New" lol.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I dont really re-read.

Mark heard the door to his room open through his headphones, spinning around to see who it was. Everyone was supposed to be currently occupied with their schedules today except for him, so the sudden arrival of someone startled him.

"Mark~" the mystery person called as they stepped through the door.

Mark relaxed as he recognized the face of the unknown person. "Oh, Jaebum, jeez you scared me."

JB laughed. "Oh, did I? I'm sorry, I got back early from the studio."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "How'd you do that?, you were scheduled to be in the studio for like, almost all day."

Jaebum shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Oh~, is producer defsoul working hard on some tracks?" Mark cooed, sitting down on the bed.

"Of course, you can only expect the best from me." Jaebum stated confidently.

Mark nodded in approval and looked down at his phone which his headphones were connected to to change the song he was currently playing. Jaebum walked around to stand in front of Mark. The latter looked up, his eyebrows raising in question.

"By the way, a present I bought you came in the mail today." Jaebum said, grinning down at Mark.

Mark's face lit up. "A present? For me? But, why? It's not our anniversary or anything, right? Is there something special I forgot?"

Jaebum chuckled. "Calm down, you didnt forget anything. We havent even been dating long enough to worry about an anniversary. It's just a little random thing I got, to show how much I love you."

Mark jumped up and wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck. "You are literally the best, and so sweet, I love you so much." He gushed, planting kisses all over Jaebum's cheek.

"...but, I dont wanna give it to you just yet."

Mark pulled back, looking Jaebum in the eyes. "Okay... that's fine, but, wanna tell me why?"

Jaebum grabbed Mark by the hips and pushed them down to the bed, pinning Mark down with his body. "Because, you just dont need it yet."

Mark didnt know what that was supposed to mean, but he didnt pay attention too much to it since he was focused on Jaebum's lips that were suddenly on his. His hands rested on Jaebums chest as he was caught a bit off gaurd, but they soon traveled around his neck as he got more comfortable.

Mark hummed as one of Jaebum's hands squeezed his thigh and the other came up to tilt Mark's head so their mouths fit together perfectly. He slowly moved from Mark's mouth to his neck, sucking light bruises on him.

"Jaebum... you're excited today..." Mark said with a grin.

"I've been thinking about this all day." He mumbled softly against Mark's skin. "I'm just taking advantage of the time we have together."

Mark blushed a bit while chucking, wondering if that's why he got out of the studio so fast. The light chuckle suddenly turned into a soft moan as Jaebum sucked his sweet spot. He felt fingertip travel under his shirt, Jaebum's large but soft hands exploring the expanse of skin. Mark shuddered from the soft touches across his abs and chest, his breath hitching as Jaebum teased his nipples.

Jaebum leaned back to carefully remove Mark's shirt so he could leave kisses across his chest. Jaebum sighed as he smelt the fresh scent of Mark's soap, meaning he has just showered not too long ago. He sucked and flicked his tounge against the perky pink nubs on Mark's chest, the latter groaning in response.

Mark rolled his crotch gently against Jaebum's leg that was situated between his own, his member already half hard. Jaebum's hands traveled down Mark's torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He toyed with the Mark's tight jeans that showed off his erection bulging through nicely. His fingers dipped into the waistband, not going any further though, just resting on his lower abdomen.

Mark bucked his hips up, still grinding on Jaebum's leg, but wanting to feel Jaebum touch him _down_ _there_.

"A-Are you teasing me, Im Jaebum?" He asked.

Jaebum chuckled lightly. "Maybe." He replied.

Mark slapped the younger on the shoulder, half playing but half serious, the tightness in his pants being hard to forget.

Jaebum finally started pulling off Mark's jeans, the denim pooling to the floor. Jaebum worked his way down to in between Mark's legs, grinning as he pulled at the elders boxers with his teeth.

"Jaebum..." Mark groaned impatiently, reaching down to hurry up the process.

Jaebum moved his hands away. "Dont touch." He commanded, which Mark for some reason obeyed even though he was the older of the two.

Jaebum pulled off the boxers, kissing the inside of Mark's thighs as they fell to the floor with the discarded jeans. Jaebum's mouth traveled everywhere except where Mark really wanted him, moving higher and higher up his thighs, yet never making it to Mark's now fully hard erection.

"Jaebum" Mark whined this time, tired of all the toying around.

Jaebum lifted his head to look Mark in the eye as he blew hot air teasingly on his member. Mark whined again, then gasping soon after as Jaebum suddenly swallowed him whole.

Jaebum took his time, drawing it out as much as possible. His tongue swirled expertly around Mark's dick, taking him all the way in to his throat. Mark almost lost it when he felt his tip hit Jaebum's throat and then felt him swallow around him. His hands tangled in Jaebum's hair as his body squirmed under the younger man.

Jaebum lifted from Mark with a loud pop, climbing back up to hover over Mark once again. He licked up from Mark's neck to his ear, growling as he nibbled it. Mark whimpered from the sound, loving every noise that Jaebum made.

"Mark, do you you remember what I said, the other day?" Jaebum asked in a raspy voice, most likely from sucking Mark off just moments ago.

Mark's spit caught in his throat from hearing his boyfriend's incredibly sexy voice. "N-No." He literally choked out.

"Aw, you don't?" Jaebum asked, dragging his hand from Mark's chin down, down, down to his rosy pink member.

Mark hitched his breath as Jaebum's hand wrapped carefully around his dick. "I'm s-sorry... what was it again?"

Jaebum smiled and leaned in to kiss Mark, starting off gently and sweet before turning it sloppy. He bit down on Mark's lower lip causing him to groan into Jaebum's mouth.

"I said..." he began, chuckling a bit as he talked, "...after you're little... surprise, for me the other night, that I would repay you with the best torture you've ever been through."

Mark's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall what Jaebum was talking about, his eyes widening as he finally remembered.

"Oh, well, Jaebum... t-that was just- "

Jaebum shut him up with another kiss. "No, Mark I appreciated the surprise, which is why I bought you that present I mentioned earlier..."

As soon as Jaebum finished talking, Mark felt an artificially made pressure on his dick. He looked down and his eyes widened even more than they did earlier. Jaebum watched Mark's reaction to the cock ring that was tightly around the base of his dick.

"J-Jaebum, what..."

"Its your present. I told you that you didn't need it earlier. But now seemed like the perfect time to give it to you."

Jaebum's fingers played at Mark's tip, making the latter buck his hips up for more. Mark's erection was stiff and tall, and was a soft red color that contrasted with his perfectly white skin as it rested on his stomach.

"Oh look, its suck a pretty color, Mark."

Mark was still shocked from the object that Jaebum had sneakily worked onto his dick, realizing that all this was revenge for the other night. 

"But J-jaebumie, you enjoyed yourself, didnt you?"

Jaebum nodded. "Yeah, it was a new experience. But trust me. You'll enjoy this too."

Jaebum grabbed Mark's wrist to keep them away from his member, pinning them above his head as he kissed him. Mark's hips kept moving as the uncomfortable tightness around his member grew even more uncomfortable. Jaebum pulled away, looking down at Mark evily.

Mark tried to pull Jaebum back down, but as he lifted one arm, the other followed it being pulled by the wrist. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked up, trying to see what was restricting him. 

"Wait, cuffs!? Where are you even pulling these things out from!?" He said loudly in surprise.

Jaebum laughed, it almost sounding evil. "Magic. You're in for it today, Mark."

Mark swallowed hard as he pulled at the cuffs around his wrist. "Isn't this a bit much though?" 

Jaebum leaned down to Mark's ear. "You didn't asked _me_ that last time, did you?"

Mark hesitated then shook his head. "So this is your revenge, huh?"

Jaebum smirked. "Bingo!"

Jaebum pinned Mark's arms above his head as he kissed him once again, his other hand pumping Mark's straining erection. Mark felt as if he was more sensitive due to the ring, and more vulnerable due to the cuffs, and Jaebum took advantage of the state he put him in.

Mark whimpered at Jaebum's light and teasing touches, the latter knowing how much it affects him. Jaebum trailed kisses up Mark's chest and neck and the elder shuddered under him.

He brought his fingers up to Mark's mouth. "Suck" he commanded.

Mark hesitantly opened his mouth and sucked the digits, coating them with his saliva with his tounge. Mark's mouth was hot and wet, and Jaebum wanted to make Mark wrap his pretty lips around his own throbbing erection that was still in the confines of his pants. Maybe later, he thought.

"You're still wearing all your clothes..." Mark said when Jaebum removed his fingers from his mouth.

"I know. They come off when I want them to." Jaebum said.

Mark groaned, trying to pull at Jaebum's shirt with his cuffed hands. "Can't you take _something_ off? At least the shirt? I wanna feel you."

Jaebum laughed. "Fine." He said, leaning away to pull off his shirt.

Mark sat up to latch his lips onto Jaebum's neck, the younger hissing and pushing him back down. 

"You're eager, huh?"

Mark rolled his eyes-- something he didn't do often, as he was obviously becoming irritated.

"Jaebum, please- " Mark interrupted himself with a whimper as he felt a digit slowly enter him. 

He didnt realize Jaebum was circling his entrance as they talked, so the feeling caught him off gaurd. Once he felt it though, he pushed his hips down to desperately suck up more of Jaebum's finger. 

Jaebum though, slowly fingered him, making Mark's want grow more and more. He did though, quickly add a second finger, and carefully stretched Mark's hungry hole. He did it at what seemed like a snail's pace to Mark, who wanted to feel Jaebum inside him already.

"Jaebum go faster..." Mark said who needily rocked his hips on Jaebums fingers.

Jaebum ignored him though, drawing the pleasure out as long as he could. He pushed in as deep as he could, to the knuckle, finding Mark's sensitive bundle of nerves not long after. Mark whined as Jaebum pressed on it, massaging his fingers over his prostate.

"J-Jaebum, Jae- _ah_ \- Jaeb- "Mark babbled on as his prostate was mercilessly massaged ever so slowly.

Mark was out of his mind. His hips stuttered and rocked as he felt intense pleasure run through him. He suddenly though, became super aware of the cock ring, as it felt way too tight on him.

As Jaebum thrusted into Mark, he kitten licked his tip and balls, loving the needy sounds coming from his boyfriend. Mark's wrists were hurting from straining against the cuffs. He grabbed onto the nearest thing, a pillow, to hold on to.

Jaebum held Mark down, forcing him to take the pleasing torture. The elder squirmed and shook under him, everything becoming too much for him to handle.

Mark almost sobbed when Jaebum licked a fat strip up his shaft, the sensitivity and pressure in his lower region driving him nearly insane.

Jaebum finally pulled his fingers out after what felt like forever. Mark took in large gulps of air as he tried to calm down, but the break from pleasure didn't last long as Jaebum had stripped himself of his pants and was pulling Mark up. He positioned Mark on his knees in front of him, his hand coming up to cup Mark's chin.

His thumb ran across Mark's bottom lip, dipping in as the elder's mouth opened.

"Do me a favor, will you?" Jaebum asked.

He sat down on the bed and leaned back, giving Mark space to do his thing.

"I can't do it without my hands, I can't take all of you." Mark said, pulling at his cuffs again and giving Jaebum puppy eyes.

"That's fine baby, do what you can." 

Mark clicked his tounge as his plan to act cute didn't get him what he wanted. He still leaned down though, placing his lips around the head of Jaebum's member. He teased Jaebum with his tounge, flicking it across the surface until Jaebum pulled him by the hair.

"No teasing." He said firmly.

Jaebum's breath hitced as Mark took him as far as he could, even gagging a bit from going too far. Jaebum hummed at the feeling of Mark's plump lips and hot mouth around him, trying his best not to buck into his mouth to avoid making him gag again.

He pulled Mark off of him and layed back, pulling the elder on top.

"Ride em cowboy." Jaebum said.

Mark couldn't keep in his burst of laughter at the corny saying.

"You sound so stupid when you say that."

Jaebum laughed too, blushing a bit at his own words.

"You know what I mean, c'mon."

Jaebum helped Mark raise himself up to come down on his length. Mark's head lolled back as Jaebum entered him, feeling his member deep inside.

Mark's hips rolled around in a circle as he adjusted to Jaebum's dick.  "I-I dont think I can do this handcuffed, seriously Jaebum..."

Jaebum patted Mark's thigh. "My baby boy can do anything if he really wants it."

Mark bit his lip, knowing that he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. So he sucked it up and used his leg strength to raise and lower himself on Jaebum. Once he got used to that, he gained some sort of rhythm, bouncing on Jaebum's member. Jaebum helped a bit too, holding Mark by the hips and helping him bounce up and down.

The cock ring was really becoming an annoyance, with every wave of pleasure came an uncomfortable pressure, almost painful, in Mark's dick. He already felt his release coiling up down there with no escape.

Marl felt Jaebum's hands come up to squeeze his ass, then suddenly he was on his back being pounded into. He moaned as Jaebum hit deep spots perfectly, their skin slapping together in a beautiful rhythm. Mark's arms were stuck uncomfortably under him, but he was too caught up in ajaebum to really care. The throbbing in his dick though, increased as Jaebum mercilessly hit his sweet spots repeatedly.

"Jae-... bum..." Mark gasped.

Jaebum hummed in response. 

"P-please, take it off, t-the...the ring..." Mark stuttered in between moans.

Jaebum reached down and squeezed Mark's member, the latter moaning loudly in pain and pleasure.

"No I like this, it makes your dick look so pretty and needy." He hummed.

Mark was so close to cumming, he felt like crying. Jaebum thrusted into him slow but hard, not giving him even a millisecond to breath. His movement though, soon started to become desperate as he began to chase his own climax. The pace picked up immensely and Mark though he couldn't take anymore.

Jaebum came first, his hips stuttering as he released inside of Mark, riding his orgasm out inside of Mark's tight hole. Mark though, had a dry orgasm, his cum still trapped inside his erection. Mark's back arched as he convulsed under Jaebum, whimpers falling from his lips.

Jaebum watched his boyfriend climax dry, never taking his eyes away as Mark came down from his high. Mark whined desperately, his dick feeling as if it was about to explode.

"Jaebum, it h-hurts, please..." Mark begged.

"Please? Please what?" Jaebum asked wanting to see how much longer Mark could hold on.

"Let me cum, please, Jaebum I-l can't..."

Jaebum leaned down and placed kisses on Mark's neck as he pulled off the cock ring. Mark sighed in relief as his member was finally free, but Jaebum quickly replaced the pressure with his hand.

"You can't? Can't do what?"

"Jaebum..." Mark whined loudly.

Jaebum chucked. He loved seeing his boyfriend suffer but decided enough was enough.

"You want to cum?" Jaebum asked against Mark's lips.

Mark nodded his head vigorously, his hips bucking into Jaebum's hand.

"Okay, cum for me, Mark." Jaebum said as he pumped Mark's dick just a few times before he was spilling his substance all over the place.

Mark trembled as he came hard, his hips raising as Jaebum pumped him through his orgasm. His face was in a fixed state of pleasure as he was emptied of the last of his liquids, which had gathered quite a bit.

Mark was panting,  completely spent. He heard a click and realized Jaebum had let his wrists free, which now had light bruises from his constant struggling against the cuffs. He held his wrists to his chest, rubbing them since they hurt a bit.

Jaebum leaned down and kissed Mark softly, making up for the harsh treatment just minutes ago. Their after sex bodies seemed to glow in the late afternoon sunlight as the two just layed their together.

"So?" Jaebum asked.

"So?" Mark responded.

They both giggled at each other like kids.

"That was some revenge, Im Jaebum." Mark said.

"Well, I try." Jaebum responded, shrugging. "You seemed to like it anyway." 

Mark grinned, shyly looking away. "I... did like it..." he confessed. "But that cock ring really did hurt like a  bitch!"

Jaebum was caught off gaurd by the remark and laughed, pulling Mark into his arms and apologizing. Mark reached over for his phone and continued playing the music he was listening to earlier out loud, for the two of them. They layed there singing to each other until they ended up dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write endings lol that was kinda weird.


End file.
